How To Mate Your Viking
by WickedStoryTeller
Summary: It's mating season on Berk and Toothless doesn't have a mate. Guess he'll just use Astrid. NEW STORYLINE STARTED! - "The vikings sacrifice a virgin to the gods to try and stop the dragon attacks" (WARNING! Rape , Beastiality inside)
1. chapter 1 - (Toothless And His Sins)

**_Okay! Before you go on reading, know this story contains beastiality and rape. Don't like? Don't read!_**

 ** _Takes place a few months after Dragons 1._**

How To Mate Your Viking

"Toothless And His Sins"

Chapter 1

It was mating season for the dragons on the isle of Berk. But for poor Toothless, being the only Nightfury, there was no sweet dragon pussy to fuck raw.

It had happened before last mating season as well, where Toothless was left with blue balls. The drake had fucked his own paws just to get some relief. Hiccup knew the dragon was struggling, but he couldn't do anything.

But Toothless was determined to have his 12 inch dragon cock berried in another living creature. To feel the soft wetness of flesh around his aching dick this mating season. And unfortunately for Berk, the dragon was taking an interest in the Viking females. There was something about them that made Toothless go nuts. Especially the very young Astrid Hofferson.

The dragon knew why his rider had a liking for her. From her bubble butt to her firm round tits. For someone her age, her breasts were fairly large. And Toothless wanted nothing more than to see them free of their bindings.

One problem though. The teenager didn't want any business in fucking a Nightfury. Toothless knows this, as he tried to hump her before last mating season. Astrid didn't like it, and Toothless backed off.

But not this time.

It was pitch black outside, the moon at it's peak in the sky, but the clouds blocking it's light. That's when Toothless made his way over to the Hofferson girl's house. Being a Nightfury, stealth came naturally to him.

Astrid was the last of the Hofferson blood line; her family had been killed in the numerous dragon raids in the past. And with her dragon Stormfly sleeping in the stables, Astrid was all alone in her parents house.

Toothless reached the door to his soon-to-be fuck toy. With a flick of his snout, the door creaked open, and the dragon entered. He could immediately smell Astrid in her room. That alone gave him a stiffy. His 12 inch cock was awakening.

Toothless climbed the stairs to Astrid's room without a sound. And there, laying under her furs, was a beautiful little Astrid. With a body that beckoned Toothless towards her.

Gently, Toothless removed the blankets. Astrid stirred, but did not wake. Toothless looked at her body. Her night cloths hung loosely to her slender frame, her long blonde hair strung about. Her body looked as if it had never been touched, especially not in the way that it was about to be.

Toothless' gently nuzzled her onto her back, her tits shifted under her shirt. Toothless climbed on to the bed. The still body of a sleeping girl beneath him.

Toothless almost took her then and there. But no, he was going to saviour this moment. And slowly and gently, he started rubbing his semi along Astrid's stomach, grazing her tits every now and again. Toothless' cock began to grow hard along Astrid's body. Soon it was half way erect and out of it's sheath, running in-between her perky breasts and poking her lips.

Just the slight wetness of Astrid's lip on Toothless' pink monster dick made him growl in need.

Astrid stirred again, her senses coming to her. And something wasn't right. Her eyes snapped open, looking at Toothless' closed eyes as he rutted against her body. She tried to scream, to yell out for help, but Toothless clamped his massive claw over her mouth. She was so small compared to him.

Looking down at the struggling form underneath him, Toothless decided it was go time.

Using his other free claw, Toothless tore away Astrid's top. Her bare breasts with pink nipples pointed up at him. He was, by now, fully erect. Astrid was crying beneath him.

Her tits looked bigger outside of their normal tight bindings. Toothless' grabbed one of them and squeezed hard, rutting his cock between the girls fleshy mounds, enjoying the titty fuck. Toothless' cock was now poking Astrid's forehead. And he got an idea.

Taking his paw off Astrid's mouth, the girl tried to call for help, but the dragon quickly angled the girls head, and shoved the tip of his dick into her mouth. The thickness of the member forced into Astrid's mouth hurt her jaw.

Toothless' growled deeply as he pumped his dick into his toy's mouth. She was his now. To do whatever he wanted to. And he wanted to do a lot.

Toothless', forcing Astrid's head in place, picked up his pace of pumping into her wet mouth. Astrid gagged and choked on the member, tears ran down her face. She had to remember to breath through her nose just to keep from suffocating.

Toothless' was breathing heavy, forcing more of his cock into Astrid's mouth. He wanted a new position. Their current one didn't allow for much of his dick to get sucked. But he knew how to fix that.

He removed his cock from Astrid's face and let her head fall back. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Please... Stop," Astrid gasped. Her throat unable to get anything louder than whisper out.

Both parties knew the answer though.

Toothless spun around, holding down Astrid's legs with his front paws. He used his hind legs to press her shoulders down onto the bed. Than he slowly lowered his ass to Astrid's face, the tip of his cock trying to find a way into her warm mouth. But her lips were welded shut.

Toothless' growled in annoyance. Didn't she know he was going to get in?

Using his left hind leg, Toothless pried Astrid's jaw open just enough to get the tip of his penis in. Astrid got one sob out before Toothless pushed more of his dick in, silencing her.

Toothless', with his new angle, continued to slowly lower his ass onto Astrid's face, his cock pushing down her throat. He kept his slow pace until his large dragon testicals rested on Astrid's face. Toothless' purred happily at the feeling of Astrid's throat around his dick. He wiggled his butt, dragging his balls along her face.

Then he stared to pull out, raising his ass slowly. But he wasn't going to pull out, Astrid knew this. He was just starting to thrust slowly. Up and down, in and out. With every thrust back into her mouth, Toothless' balls slapped her face.

Toothless' tongue hung out the side of his mouth, eyes closed in bliss as he pumped all 12 inches of cock in the girls mouth. His speed started slow, but now he was going a steady pace, which was now beginning to pick up even more.

Toothless' growled, trying to suppress a roar as he now fucked Astrid's throat at inhuman speeds. His testicals slapping her face with each thrust and the dragon loved it. Astrid struggled to retain consciousnesses.

Toothless was fucking with such force that the bed they were on threatened to fall apart. Toothless looked down between his legs at Astrid's large tits bouncing wildly.

A tightness welled up in Toothless' balls. He was close to the release that he so craved. And with an almost painfully sounding whine, Toothless slammed his ass down on Astrid's face. His balls fell to the side of Astrid's head as Toothless' asshole pressed against her face. His 12 inch cock was as deep inside Astrid's throat as possible.

Toothless' pumped so much semen into poor Astrid that some escaped her mouth. And finally, with his balls empty, Toothless removed his cock from Astrid's mouth and climbed off her. The teen rolled off the bed and coughed up Toothless' spunk.

Astrid slowly got to her hands and knees, sobbing quietly. The assault on he throat left her from making any loud noises. Even if she were to call for help, she was honestly scared of what the Nightfury would do to her. He seemed unstable.

Toothless walked over to Astrid and nuzzled her with his nose. She tried to push him away, but the dragon didn't budge.

"Get away from me, monster," she said in a horse voice. Her face was stained with tears and cum dripped down her chin.

Honestly, it turned Toothless on.

The dragon nudged Astrid halfway onto the bed. Astrid, for a moment, thought the dragon was now trying to help her. That the old Toothless was back. But he wasn't.

When she tried to stand up, Toothless shoved her forward, pressing her face and tits onto the bed, bending her at the waist. Her ass pointing towards the dragon, whose cock was beginning to harden.

Astrid choked back a sob. "Please, Toothless, no more... Please."

The dragon looked at her with stone cold eyes. Their eyes locked, his green ones with her blue ones. To show dominance over her, Toothless rested his cock on Astrid's ass. This was going to happen for however long he wanted it to.

Astrid's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to try and get a scream out. To get anything out that could alert someone, but Toothless grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face into the bed, muffling any sounds she made.

With a few ruts against her ass crack through her pants to harden his length, Toothless pulled them down around her ankles. Astrid gripped the sheets and tried to wiggle her way free, screaming into the bed. Her struggling only shook her bubble butt at Toothless, almost inviting him to fuck it senseless.

Toothless shoved his nose into Astrid's nether regions and took in the aroma through her underwear. He bit the helm of her underwear with his teeth and ripped them off. A bare pussy that had never been touched and a tight asshole stared back at him, moving gently as Astrid still struggled against Toothless. The girl had some fight in her. Toothless' liked that.

Both of the girl's holes looked inviting, and both would be getting his attention.

He gave one slow lick from the top of Astrid's pussy all the way to her ass crack. Astrid shivered at the touch. But that was all the lubrication she was getting.

Standing back over her, Toothless angled his cock at Astrid's cunt. She tried to wiggle her butt away from the dragon member, but Toothless growled and used his hind leg to grip her waist and held it still. Then he pushed onwards.

Astrid's body went stiff as the dragons huge cock pressed into her folds. She was a virgin and just the tip hurt like hell. She cried into the bed and gripped the sheets harder.

Toothless whined in pleasure as the tip of his cock pushed into the body beneath him. But that was just the first inch, 11 more to go. A little further and the dragon ran into a barrier inside of Astrid's pussy. At this point, he wasn't afraid if hurting her a little bit, and forced his dick through the barrier. Astrid jerked as her cherry was popped. And popped by a dragon no less. She wasn't a virgin anymore.

Blood from Astrid's cunt dripped down Toothless' dick. The dragon grunted as he pushed further. First he got 6 inches in, then 8 and finally he pushed further until his balls rested against Astrid's thighs.

Toothless' looked down at the toy he was fucking. Her bare back was impossibly smooth, save for some scratches she got from her training sessions in the woods. Her legs were spread wide to try and accommodate for the massive member that was berried inside her. Her ass cheeks were forced apart from the sheer width of his penis. Toothless' cock was completely stuffed inside Astrid's body, the tip of his dick poking her womb.

Oh how Toothless hoped dragons could impregnate humans. No one knew since no one has tried. But Toothless would find out. He planned for more fuck sessions after this one.

Toothless' slowly drew his dick from Astrid until the tip was out, then he slammed back in forcefully. Shock waves were sent across Astrid's ass and Toothless' balls slapped against her thighs. And he did it again. And again. And again.

Toothless raped that pussy like he would never again feel the warmth of a cunt again. And soon the only sound in house was of Toothless' heavy breathing and his balls slapping the girl's thighs.

The tightness of Astrid's pussy was just begging for his semen. And in due time, she would receive it. Toothless let Astrid's head go in favor of gripping the bed with both claws and fucking her harder. His cock pushing Astrid's body to her limits.

Astrid gasped for air. She didn't dare try to call out for help now, or else Toothless would just shove her face back down into the bed. At least now she could breath.

With each thrust of the Nightfury Astrid let out a soft moan. She didn't enjoy this rape at all, but her body was now getting used the cock deep inside her, and she was at least getting some pleasure amongst the pain. But that was the body's response. Her mind was to muddled to think clearly.

Astrid could hear Toothless above her, grunting each time he berried his cock in her. The bed was shaking with such ferocity that Astrid thought it might break.

Toothless' wanted to see more of Astrid than just her back. He pulled out of her completely and flipped her over and further up onto the bed. Her blue, sad eyes and large perky tits stared up at him.

Toothless pushed back into Astrid and continued his rampant fucking of her cunt. The force of his cock ramming into Astrid sent her tits bouncing in a hypnotic way. They were so inviting Toothless took one into his mouth, licking and sucking the nipple, along with the entire breast.

Astrid groaned. Pleasure, pain, Toothless didn't know, didn't care. She was his personal fuck toy to do whatever he wanted with. And Astrid knew that too.

Releasing Astrid's tit from his mouth left it wet and slobbery. Just how it should be. Toothless' looked at Astrid, but her face was turned away from him. She seemed content to just let him do whatever he wanted with her body. But Toothless wanted more. He was close to release and he wanted Astrid to look at him as he released his seed deep inside her cunt.

He forced her to look up at him, if she turned away he forced her again, growling. Astrid got the message, and stared into the dragons eyes. Toothless' eyes were wide and wild, hers were sad and red from crying. Drool from Toothless' mouth dripped onto Astrid's forehead.

The dragon had not once let up his fucking of Astrid's battered and bruised pussy, and it continued for another ten minutes. But eventually that familiar feeling in his balls returned. Toothless' was close to release. The speed of his fucking increased and, staring into Astrid's eyes, he gripped both her tits with his claws tightly, shoved his entire length into Astrid balls deep, and released his cum from his testicals. 1 spurt, 3 spurts, 15 spurts of thick dragon cum was pumped into Astrid's cunt, some escaped her pussy and ran down her thighs.

For the last few spurts of cum, Toothless released his cock from Astrid's pussy and shot it all over her face and tits. The dragon stood up on his hind legs to admire his work. Astrid's body was quivering and covered in dragon spunk. She looked up at Toothless and saw him looking proud of his work. She also noticed his cum covered dick was twitching, slowly getting bigger yet again.

The dragon had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, and he was going to take it all out on her. She had no choice but to let him have his way with her.

 ** _I wrote this on my phone, so while I corrected as many mistakes as I could, some might have slipped through. This was also my first time writing smut._**

 ** _Leave a review on how horrible this is, and stay tuned for chapter 2!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - (Toothless And His Sins)

**_Alrighty, I'm back with another chapter that is surely going to save my spot in hell._**

 ** _I like to respond to comments, and when writing this chapter I've got only 3. Which is good, no one should ever read this._**

 ** _Like I said, I wrote the last chapter on my phone (and this one as well) which leads to some choppy sentences and grammer mistakes. But it is what it is. (Not going to have this shit on my PC. No way in hell)_**

 ** _Anyway, the only criticism I got was the only criticism I wasn't expecting (at least I took it at criticism, it might have not been). And that was about Toothless' claws. I thought I kept it pretty similar to how he uses them in the movies and TV shows, as both his hind and front legs are good at grabbing onto things._**

 ** _Anyway, thats all I wanted to say. Plus, I know this story isn't realistic at all. This shit is impossible and couldn't ever happen in real life, but that's why I'm writing it._**

 ** _(Update #1) Someone asked if I liked fucking horses. The answer is no. Thats fucking disgusting. Now, on to the story of a dragon fucking a girl._**

 **Enjoy chapter 2 you sick fuckers!**

How To Mate Your Viking

"Toothless And His Sins"

Chapter 2

Toothless' was quite happy with Astrid's performance. He hadn't cum that much in a long while. But now he was curious on what other things the two could do together. As far Toothless was concerned, he could do what ever he wanted with the girl. But one thing was for certain. The room was to small for him.

Before Astrid could even finish getting all the dragon spunk off her, Toothless wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. And just to be safe, he made sure his arm was around her mouth to keep her from calling for help.

With Astrid firmly in his arm, Toothless bounded out of the house and into the cold night. He ran through the woods, albeit a little clumsy, until he reach the cove. Now Astrid and Toothless could be as loud as they wanted.

Toothless let Astrid go. She scrambled a few feet away from, turning to look at the Nightfury.

"Now what?" She asked. Toothless' stood on his hind legs, his still hard cock reaching up towards the sky. He growled and motioned to his it. He wasn't done with her yet.

And what could Astrid do? To far away to call for help and nit fast enough to out run the dragon. She decided if the rape was going to happen again, she would try an get hurt as little as possible this time.

Swallowing hard, she slowly crawled towards the dragon. Astrid's tits swaying beneath her made the dragons cock twitch.

Astrid assumed he wanted her mouth again, but the dragon had already fucked her there. There was one more hole he wanted. Toothless' growled and nudged her. Astrid got the hint and spun around. On all fours she raised her ass, presenting her young body for the beast.

Toothless licked his lips and stood over the girl, the tip of his cock poking Astrid anus.

Her eyes widened. "No, Toothless, please. Not there. You can take my pussy just not - FUCK!" Astrid's breath was taken from her as Toothless' pushed into her ass. Slowly all 12 inches of dragon cock was inserted into Astrid's tiny bubble butt.

Astrid screamed so loud Toothless worried that someone from the village might hear them. But it was to late now. As soon as Toothless was all the in, he drew back out and slammed into Astrid's ass again.

"FUCK! TOOTHLESS STOP! IT HURTS!" Astrid cried. No. Toothless' wasn't listening. He rammed into her hole again. With every movement Astrid cried out. Her ass stretching to impossible widths to accommodate the intruder that was fucking her.

Toothless' picked up speed, drilling into her asshole. The force of the fucking Astrid was getting pushed her onto the ground. Her breasts grinding into the dirt.

Toothless hollered as he grabbed onto Astrid and flipped the both of them onto their backs. Astrid shouted in surprise. With her tits free from the ground, they resumed their bounce with each thrust Toothless delivered into her ass.

The rampant fucking lasted for what seemed for ever. But after a while, Astrid's body began to adjust to the foot long pole ramming her ass, with Toothless' pre-cum acting as a lubricant.

And with the pain being replaced with pleasure again, Astrid fought her mind, telling herself she can't start to enjoy this. But part of her head said that maybe she should.

Toothless reach over and grabbed one of Astrid's squishy breasts. Astrid let a moan escape her lips.

"Y-you really like - shit - my chest. Don't ya, Toothless?" She said breathing hard. The dragon warbled in agreement. He wished female dragons had human breasts. They were fun.

The anal play went on for a few more moments before Astrid felt a sensation in her. She was close to release. And this would be the first one she got since Toothless snuck into her room.

"Come on, Toothless. I'm almost there. Fuck me harder bud," Gods, Astrid couldn't believe she was saying this. But fuck, she was close to getting something out of this herself and she decided she wanted it.

Toothless' growled and hammered her tight hole harder. Both were breathing heavy and Astrid was sweating. Her hand drifted down to her clit and began rubbing it with fever.

"Fuck it. I'm yours Toothless. All my holes are yours to pleasure yourself with whenever you want. So FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE!" Astrid yelled. Toothless' roared and held her tight. Fucking her butt with all the speed he could muster.

Astrid cried out as she orgasmed, spraying her juices into the night. She had never squirted before, and this dragon made her do it.

As Astrid rode out her orgasm her body tightened around the cock inside her. Toothless' clenched his teeth as his own orgasm took place. Load after load Toothless shot into Astrid's ass, causing her to cry out with each spurt Toothless dumped in her.

"Good boy, Toothless. Good boy."

Toothless' warbled happily as he withdrew his cock. Astrid slid off the dragon and took the dragon's semi-hard cock into her hands. Cupping his large balls and licking up the length of the cock, cleaning off the member for her new owner.

Toothless' warbled happily. He knew she'd come around eventually. Toothless pushed her head down his body lower, making Astrid come face to face with his asshole.

Astrid was in a completely different mood now. She had never felt this horny before. She smirked up at the dragon.

"You're a creep, you know that Toothless?" She said. Toothless gave his signature smile.

Astrid moaned as she began to rim the dragons shit hole with her tongue, before pushing into him. Astrid pushed her tongue as far she could into the drake, his testicals resting on her head.

Toothless' growled deeply as Astrid tongue fucked him. He hadn't expected her to become trained this quickly.

Astrid's hand snaked up to Toothless'cock and began to stroke it. Now that she into it, she wanted it. Astrid moaned into Toothless'ass. She withdrew her tongue and gave the dragon's balls some love. Licking and sucking them while stroking the dragon faster. Looking up into the dragons eyes.

She smiled seductively, her body wanting more.

Slowly crawling up the dragon, his cock rubbing across her chest. The dragon was on his back, his cock stood up like a ship's mast.

"My turn to be in charge," Astrid purred, rubbing her upper body on the dragon's cock. Climbing onto Toothless, she positioned herself over the dragon. Slowly lowering herself onto the dick. Moaning, groaning and wincing all the way until Toothless was berried in her young pussy.

"Fuck." Astrid leaned in towards the dragon and gave him a kiss on his scaly mouth. The dragon presented his tongue and Astrid sucked it into her mouth. Toothless began to pump into her as she moaned into his tongue.

Toothless pushed his tongue down Astrid's throat. He picking the pace in which he pumped into her and pushed his tongue in and out of her throat.

Astrid moaned and braced herself on the dragon with one hand as he picked up both paces with his cock and tongue fucking both her holes. Her other hand went to her tits. Pinching the nipple and squeezing the breast.

Astrid pulled back, and rode Toothless cowgirl style. With Toothless still deep inside her, she rolled her hips up and back and in circles, now groping both her breasts.

She moaned loudly. "You like that, huh? Your slut's tight hole?" She began bouncing on Toothless' cock. Standing up till the tip was barely in and then slamming back down. Toothless' began to time with her movements, rutting up into her when she came slamming back down onto him.

Astrid was getting louder, screaming every time Toothless filled her.

Toothless' growled and swatted away Astrid's hands from her tits. He wanted to see them bounce, as it was quickly becoming his favorite thing to look at.

Astrid laughed at the dragons antics and fucked him faster, making sure to bounce her breasts for the dragon.

Suddenly, Astrid's body began to quiver and her orgasm took her by surprise.

"Oh, fuck!" She fell down on Toothless'cock, her legs unable to support her through her orgasm.

Toothless' picked her up slightly and continued to fuck her, not waiting for her orgasm as he was close to his.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT, TOOTHLESS! Cum with me Toothless!" Astrid shouted. The dragon didn't think he had much of a choice. Slamming her down on his entire length, Toothless again emptied his balls into the young girl. String after string of thick cum shot into Astrid's womb.

Toothless really hoped dragons could in pregnant humans. Especially Nightfuries, as their breed was unique in that they gave birth to live offspring.

"Oh yes baby, give it all to me," Astrid purred as her orgasm finished and Toothless pumped the last of his semen into her.

Astrid collapsed onto Toothless' stomach exhausted, his cock still in her. The dragon was quite spent as well.

"Thanks, Toothless. Didn't know I needed that," Astrid said breathlessly. Toothless' purred, happy he wouldn't have to force her anymore. Wrapping the Viking in his wings, the both of them drifted off into sleep, Toothless' dick still berried in it's new home.

 ** _K. I've got an idea for one more chapter in this story arc. And I think I'm going to turn the story into a smut fest with more than one story contained in this fic._**

 ** _Also, this is a little shorter than last chapter because I had to cut out a part for being a tad too gross. Yeah, I've got standards!_**

 ** _Got an idea for a future dragonXhuman fic? Let me know and I might write about it. No HiccupXToothless stuff though. I wrote a ToothlessXAstrid story cause there weren't many of them. There's enough Toothless fucking Hiccup fics out there._**


	3. Chapter 3 - (Toothless And His Sins)

**_Okay, final chapter! Sorry for the wait and length on this one. Its still about 1500 words, but it is the shortest chapter._**

 ** _Stay tuned, however, because I might upload more smut stories to this fic. Buy it'll be separate to this storyline._**

How To Mate Your Viking

"Toothless And His Sins"

Chapter 3

Toothless' and Astrid continued their sex life hidden from Berk, but when Astrid started showing signs of pregnancy the two were found out.

They were banished from Berk with an almost unanimous vote.

With a tail Hiccup gave Toothless, he was able to fly away with Astrid to a small island far from Berk.

And two years later, Astrid sat in a cave watching her sleeping children with Toothless by her side. She had given birth to three male Nightfuries.

And, just like clock work, the morning sun began to rise and the young dragons began to wake up.

Astrid chuckled at the hatchlings yawning and tripping over themselves. They were a little bigger than a Terrible Terror.

When they spotted their mother, they excitedly bounded toward her. Nipping at her and rubbing against her body.

Astrid laughed. "Okay, Okay, one at a time." When they didn't calm down, Toothless gave a deep growl. The hatchlings settled down after that.

Astrid had named her kids Scales, Bolt, and Sneaky. Sneaky and Bolt crawled up their mother and latched onto her tits, sucking the milk from them, with Astrid lovingly petting the back of their heads.

Every now and then Sneaky would muscle one of his brothers off a breast to get some milk. Taking his mothers tit in his mouth he began sucking away.

Astrid groaned, her nipples were always sensitive. She would cup her breasts every now and then and squeeze, helping her kids get as much milk as they could.

The experience was making her wet, which Bolt noticed. Dipping between his mothers legs, he began lapping up the juices from his mom's pussy.

"Mhm," Astrid moaned. When Astrid began to get aroused, so did the hatchlings. Nightfuries become sexually active at a very young age, and if Astrid was going to help repopulate the Nightfury species, she'd have to give birth to at least one female Nightfury.

Toothless knew when Astrid was horny. Giving a growl to his kids, he sat back to watch the show. Sneaky and Scales release their mothers breasts and climbed off of her.

Astrid gently shoved Bolt off her and climbed on to her hands and knees. Waving her ass slowly towards her hatchlings.

"Come on, boys, come fuck mommy," Astrid said. The young dragons became hard quickly. Their dicks not as big as Toothless', but they were still 8 inches long and very thick. Something told Astrid they would outgrow their fathers one day.

The dragons quickly took their places. They were young, so patience wasn't really their strongest suit.

Bolt quickly hopped on his mothers back. Cock hard and stiff, he rammed it into Astrid's ass on his first go and quickly began to hump into her.

"Oh, fuck me," Astrid moan.

Scales was right behind his brother. Crawling under Astrid, he shoved his dick into Astrid's tight cunt. Shoving his cock balls deep in her and fucked her hard. His mouth went to play with her tits, sucking the milk from them.

Sneaky bounded over to Astrid's head. Moaning she took her sons cock in her hand.

"What a big boy you are," she said before taking the the cock in her mouth. Sneaky pushed forward, shoving his cock down her throat.

There Astrid lay, letting her boys fuck all her of holes. Bolt and Scales hammered their mothers holes with fever, enjoying the wet tightness of Astrid around their cocks. Astrid moaned into the dick that was fucking her mouth. Sucking and running her tongue along her sons shaft.

Toothless' watched as his son's fucked his mate, happy that they could enjoy her as much as he does. Toothless' would fuck Astrid whenever he wanted. She was his and now she was his son's fuck toy as well.

Toothless remembered back when they had first been banished from the island. Astrid was just a few months pregnant and wasn't showing yet. But her tits had become bigger than ever.

He remembered coming back from hunting trips, throwing his catch I'm the corner, taking Astrid by the waste and take her asshole doggy style. Whether Astrid was in the mood or not. He would often take advantage of her large breasts, sticking his member in between them while he fucked her mouth. It was incredible how far down her throat Astrid could take a cock.

And now he was watching his offspring take Astrid the same ways he had.

Bolt was on his mother's back, bringing his cock all the out of his mothers tight, cute bubble butt, than immediately filling her back up again. And with Scale doing the same thing to her cunt, they would shove her forward and force more of Sneaky's cock down her throat.

The dragons had gotten into a rhythm. They all fucked her so that when one dragon was pulled pulled out, another one was plunging back in.

The dragons continued to viciously fuck their mother for a few minutes before Bolt's orgasm took him, emptying his balls into Astrid's ass.

Sneaky was next, grabbing Astrid by the head he shoved his entire length down her throat and released the content from his balls down her throat and into her stomach, making her gag.

Scale was next, shoving balls deep as he came deep inside his mom.

When the dragons drew out their cocks, Astrid coughed and gagged, collapsing on the cave floor.

"Good boys. Mommy enjoyed you guys so much!" Astrid said cheerfully, wiping the cum from her chin.

Not giving her a break, Toothless decided it was his turn. Dragging Astrid over towards him, Toothless shoved his entire 12 inches into his favorite hole. Her asshole.

"Oh, fuck!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. Toothless' began fucking her hard. Her face and tits shoved roughly into the stone floor of the cave.

"Come on, Toothless, show me what you got!" The dragon roared, fucking her ass as his balls slapping his girls thighs.

Astrid was stretched impossibly far, but she enjoyed every second of it. Her boys were getting hard again as they watch their mother get rammed in the ass. Toothless seemed to notice this as well and flipped himself onto his back, with his cock still fucking Astrid his Astrid on his stomach.

She motioned for them to her. "I've got more than on hole boys. Come fuck mommy!" Astrid said breathlessly. This time, Scales went up to her head. Astrid positioned him above her face and took his member in her mouth, forcing him as far down her throat as possible.

Sneaky muscled up beside his father and shoved his cock in Astrid's pussy. Bolt latched himself in his mother and fucked her large tits. Milk flowing from them as he did so.

The dragons showed no mercy for Astrid as they pumped into her with as much force as they could muster.

The gangbang went on for what Astrid would deem not long enough. Scale pulled out his cock to shoot his seed all over Astrid's face, her tongue sticking out to catch as much of her son's cum as she could.

"So - delicious," Astrid said between pants of the other dragons. Bolt quickly spun around and shoved his cock into his mom's pussy with her brother.

Astrid groaned cried in pleasure as two cocks fucked her hole. The whole cave was filled with human moans and dragon roars as they mated.

Astrid pulled Scale back towards her, flipping him on his back. The young dragon gave a Toothless smile.

Astrid giggled, "I know what my boys like." Diving down between Scale's leg, she went to work on his asshole. Licking the rim and sticking her tongue in and out quickly. Enjoying the musk and taste of her child's hole.

As she was getting fucked, her hand went down to pinch her nipples, milk squirting onto the cave floor.

The force of the cocks ramming into her was making Astrid moan into the asshole she was servicing.

The two dicks in her pussy were the next two to blow. Warm semen shot into her cunt. That was enough for her orgasm. Her asshole and pussy tightened up as her orgasm shook her body. Astrid's screaming echoed in the cave.

When her sons pulled out of her, Toothless again took control. Pulling his cock out of Astrid's abused hole he flipped her onto her back, the younger dragons backing off.

With one hand grabbing her tits and squeezing the milk out, Astrid lifted and spread her legs, body covered in cum.

"Fuck your toy!" Astrid yelled. Toothless' roared and shoved his cock back into her cunt, fucking her like he hated her.

"Oh Gods!"

Toothless' grunted as he took her. Astrid's tits bouncing wildly, she took on into her mouth and sucked the nipple.

Every thrust caused a moan to escape Astrid's lips. Soon Toothless couldn't hold it in anymore, pushing into Astrid balls deep, he emptied his balls into the girl.

"Oh fuck, Toothless! Fill me up!" Toothless' growled and pulled his cock out, semen dripping out of Astrid's abused cunt.

Breathing heavily, Astrid said, "Thanks boys. That was a great start to the day."


	4. Chapter - (Valka)

_**Hi people! here's a short little story I wrote on my phone. It features our lovely pair Valka and Cloudjumper!**_

 _ **I'm lazy and didn't really proof read this guy, plus it was written on my phone, so spelling and grammar are probably fucked, buy I'll probably update it with corrections later.**_

 _ **I also didn't forget about the new arc I started and still have a few ideas for it. But we'll give little Astrid a break.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

How To Mate Your Viking

"Valka's Breakfast"

Chapter -

Cloudjumper awoke with a yawn and a stretch, arching his back. He looked to his left; Valka stayed snuggled up in her blanket, lying on a bunch of mismatched furs from various animals.

The dragon couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was asleep. Her auburn hair flowing freely across her innocence.

Looking out of their dragon fortress built by the Bewilderbeast, Cloudjumper noted it was still night. He hated waking before sunrise, but seeing the beauty of his sleeping rider made it worth.

Almost. Cloudjumper knew what would make waking up so early worth the trouble. As he looked upon Valka, his slimy dragon dick began to harden.

It didn't take much for the dragon to get rid of Valka's blanket. She shivered and rolled over onto her back. Her large breasts shifted under her loose fabric.

Cloudjumper, using one of his dangerously sharp talons, cut away Valka's shirt, freeing her silky smooth chest. Bright pink nipples stood hard thanks to the chilly air of the night. Cloudjumper's cock reached full mast as he took in the sight of his sleeping, topless rider.

Preparing himself at her head, the dragon readied his aching cock at Valka's mouth. Her soft lips looked so inviting, Cloudjumper licked his own as he pushed into the woman. Her jaw opening slowly as the dragon pushed his cock into her.

Valka moaned slightly, but didn't wake. Cloudjumper started small, pumping only the head of his monstrous dick. Relishing in the feeling of Valka's soft tongue running along the head of his shaft. Drool ran down his length.

But that was enough lubrication. Cloudjumper was ready for the main course. He took his cock from Valka's mouth and took off her trousers. A pink pussy that looked all too inviting made the dragon's cock twitch.

Cloudjumper flipped Valka over onto her stomach and grabbed her hips. The sudden motion woke Valka up just as the giant beast of a dragon pushed his entire length into her, his balls slapping her thighs.

Valka yelled at the sudden cock ramming her cunt. "Couldn't wait till I woke up, bud?" Valka moaned.

Cloudjumper groaned and pulled her closer to him. He picked his speed. Her tight velvety walls squeezed him better than any other pussy. He first kidnapped her to be safe from that vile island that used to be her home. As payment for his good deed, Cloudjumper took her cunt that first night. Valka fought it at first, but she was soon addicted to his cock.

Their portion of the cave quickly filled with the sound of sex. Valka moaned and cried out, pushing back into each of Cloudjumper's thrust. The dragon growled, working Valka's cunt hard. His violent humping made his large balls slap Valka's thighs and made her large breasts bounce wildly.

"Mmm, fuck your rider!" Valka moaned. The dragon obliged and fucked her harder. His balls began to tighten. They were filled with think spunk that would soon be Valkas.

With Cloudjumper's movements becoming more sporadic, Valka knew he was close.

Pulling away from Cloudjumper's cock, she turned around and cradled his cock between her tits. Her mouth went to work on the head of his penis while she pumped his shaft with her tits.

Cloudjumper roared as he fucked up into his whores mouth. He pushed himself as far down Valka's throat as he could, making her gag slightly. With his cock deep inside his fuck toy, he released rope after rope of thick, hot dragon semen. And like a good girl, Valka swallowed it all while using her tits to milk all the semen from him. This was her breakfast, after all.

With a grunt, Cloudjumper pulled himself from Valka's mouth. But he wasn't done with her yet, he was still rock solid. Valka loved that about him.

Pushing his slut onto her back, Cloudjumper shoved himself inside her tight asshole. And quickly went to work fucking it hard. This new hole offering a completely different and yet equally satisfying sensation.

Valka gripped her tits and groaned in pain. She never was as into ass play as much as her dragon was, but she allowed him to go their anyway. Or, more accurately, she just stopped protesting the beast and allowed him to have his way. So she lay there as Cloudjumper fucked her hole.

Cloudjumper fucked her ass long and hard, his recently emptied balls filling themselves again as they slapped Valka's ass.

With a few more good pounds into her stretched out ass, Cloudjumper slammed his whole length into her once more before feeding her asshole several large strings of cum.

He quickly pulled out and forced himself back into Valka's pussy, shooting even more of his semen into her womb. Valka moaned as her one hole was quickly emptied her other stuffed.

After giving both of Valka's holes a good feeding, Cloudjumper pulled out and shoot the rest of his load onto Valka's tits and stomach. With a few strands landing on her face.

Finally finished, Cloudjumper sat back to admire his handy work. Valka was covered in creamy dragon spunk, with even more cum flowing from her two fuck holes.

The dragon motioned to his now softening penis. It was dirty; covered in his cum and Valka's juices. His cock needed cleaning. And like a good little slave, Valka crawled over to him and licked her master clean.

Satisfied, the dragon when back to sleep, as did Valka, covered in her breakfast.


	5. Chapter 1 - (Sacrifice)

**_Yas! A new chapter, a new storyline!_**

 ** _I broke my phone, so I lost two other stories I was working on (this is a slightly different version of one of those), but this one was written on my PC, so hopefully, it's better than the others._**

 ** _The smut could've lasted longer, but this chapter was already really big, so there is more of that coming later._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

How To Mate Your Viking

"Sacrifice"

Chapter 1

The dragon raids had been getting worse over the past few months. The number of good Viking men and woman lost to the devils was insurmountable. Something different had to be done, simple yelling and sword swinging wasn't going to get rid of the beasts.

Sailing to the dragon's island was no longer possible. Lack of resources, ships and people made that certain. The occupants of Berk couldn't even afford to sail to a new island.

No.

More desperate measures would have to be taken. It appeared clear that the Vikings were no match for the dragons in the long run, and so they decided to hand it over to the gods. Praying that they would take care of the beasts for them.

To do so, however, they would need to sacrifice one of their own to the dragons. A young virgin girl, the embodiment of innocence, would have to be given over to the dragons. And after much arguing and yelling, a candidate was chosen. Against her will, of course, but who would want to be helplessly murdered by a dragon?

It was decided, after a long night, that Astrid Hofferson would be the one sacrificed. She was the worthiest for the gods. And so, just as the sun began to set, Astrid was trapped in a pillory atop Raven's Peak. Her face tear stained and throat raw from crying out atop the mountain.

She was clad in her normal attire. Blue shirt and spike skirt with dark blue leggings. Her shoulder pads were removed for comfort, as they cut into her neck when they forced her into the pillory.

Astrid stood there uncomfortably, bent over at the waist. Head and arms trapped. The pillory was too tall for her to kneel.

It was making her backache as night fell upon her. Not a single dragon roar or cry. Astrid was begging to think she'd be spared her first night as the moon reached its peak in the sky and began to fall again.

But no. During the darkest hour of the night, when everyone in the village was asleep, Astrid heard powerful flaps that could only belong to a dragon. Her palms began to sweat when she heard it land behind her.

 _ **This is an odd sight**_. The dragon murmured to himself as he slowly, but curiously, approached the small Viking girl from behind. _**First time I've seen one trapped like this before**_ _._

Carefully, the dragon nudged the Viking's leg with his nose. Sniffing her leg, the girl yelped and tensed up. _**Doesn't appear to be dangerous when in the contraption.**_ Sniffing her butt, the dragon thought, _**Mmm, what a pleasant smell.**_

Carefully, the dragon walked up around Astrid to see her face. Her eyes wide in fear, but then grew into shock as she looked upon the dragon that had landed. Scales black as coal, large, curious green eyes. The color of the dragon gave it away immediately. A Nightfury.

 _ **Why would they do this to one of their own?**_ The dragon sniffed Astrid's face. _**She'd been crying…**_ In a sudden realization, the Nightfury remembered something another dragon had mentioned. This wasn't the first time a human had been trapped like this by their own kind. The dragon back at the nest said how they had sacrificed a human to the dragons as a peace offering.

And this is what was going on here. The Vikings were giving one of their own to the dragons, perhaps as a peace offering. And a youngling it appears. But the Nightfury wasn't sure what to do with her.

 _ **What to do with you?**_ The Nightfury, or Toothless, as some of the other dragons called him… made fun of him, sniffed back around Astrid. She even smelled scared. Toothless decided he wasn't going to kill her, but he also was curious as to why the Vikings would give her to him.

He went back to Astrid's rear, still sniffing. _**Mmm.**_ There was that smell again. Toothless pressed his snout deeper into Astrid's rear to try and get a better smell. The girl cried out, to her people perhaps, Toothless thought. But they were much too far from the village for anyone to ever hear them.

Toothless really enjoyed Astrid's smell. And an idea grew in his mind. _**Perhaps this is why she was sacrificed to me**_.

Toothless was considered an oddball in the dragon nest, and as such, no one would ever mate with him. He was the last of his kind, and dragons almost never mated outside of their species. So Toothless had never felt the inside of another creature before.

 _ **Not sure if we even have compatible parts, but fuck it, let's try anyway.**_ Grabbing Astrid's spike skirt in his teeth, carefully, he pulled them off. The kicking and yelling from the girl did nothing to him. Astrid's legging hugged her plump bubble butt well, making Toothless' cock begin to come from its sheath. _**She doesn't appear to be enjoying this, but maybe that will change… Damn, the human body is much more appealing than a dragon's.**_

Using a claw, Toothless expertly cut an opening in Astrid's legging, from the top of her butt to her cute vagina.

There she was, bent over and displayed to a dragon. Crying and yelling and shouting fell on non-existent ears and on a dragon who believed she was his sacrifice.

 _ **This part seemed sorta similar to a female dragon's.**_ Toothless gave a slobbery lick over Astrid's cunt and asshole. _**Mmmm, but I bet she tastes better!**_ Astrid cried, scratching her throat. Toothless plunged his tongue into Astrid's vagina, lapping up the juices from inside her and finding her taste glorious. He plunged it in and out.

His cock was standing at full mast, all 14 inches of it. _**Thank you Vikings!**_ Toothless took his tongue out and mounted himself above the girl, his front paws standing on the pillory, his pink cock rubbing along Astrid's ass crack.

The girl cried out more, knowing what her fate was going to be. Truth be told, she'd rather die.

A few ruts of his cock in-between her ass cheeks and Toothless was ready to find out how it felt to fuck another creature. Angling the head of his cock at Astrid's entrance, Toothless pushed himself into her. Slowly and steadily. A whine escaped Toothless as he forced himself into her. She was incredibly tight, he couldn't go faster if he wanted. But she was also warm. _So_ warm.

Astrid's screams got caught in her throat when Toothless began pressing into her.

 _ **Fuck me! This is- What is that?**_ Toothless bumped into something within Astrid. _**No! This can't be all she can take. I've only got an inch of me into her!**_ Not wanting to believe this was all of her he could take, Toothless thrusted, that thing in Astrid giving way. Toothless pushed further into her. _**YES!**_

The scream that was stuck in Astrid's throat finally came out, releasing an earsplitting cry into the night as blood ran down her thighs. Toothless was the only one who heard her cries.

 _ **I'm sorry, but you were given to me. Remember that.**_ With a grunt, Toothless forced himself as deep into Astrid as he could physically go. He was pleased to feel his large dragon testicles slapped her thighs. _**That's it, girl. You're my fuck-slave now!**_

Now the fucking began. Toothless, drawing his cock back out slowly to the tip, pushed himself back into her. All the way till his balls slapped Astrid's thighs.

He did it again.

Astrid was starting to loosen up a bit, just enough for Toothless to start thrusting quicker into the crying and pleading Astrid. Her hairless pussy lips stretching to their limits.

"Plea-please… Stop!" She cried.

 _ **No.**_

Toothless' pace increased. His cock splitting the young Viking nearly in half. His cum filled balls slapped her legs, eager to release their semen into her. The only sounds on the mountain were Astrid's cries, Toothless' grunts and cock ramming into its new home.

 _ **Fuck!**_ Toothless was nearing his limit. He hadn't ever fucked anyone before and his stamina wasn't the greatest. But he would be sure to amend that with plenty of practice.

Toothless gave all he had into pounding the tiny, tight hole with his massive 14 inches. And with a roar, the dragon buried his entire cock into Astrid and released the contents of his testicles. Rope after rope of this sperm was pumped through Toothless' dick and into Astrid. So much so, that cum sprayed out of her cunt and onto her thighs.

Finally finished, Toothless pulled his sloppy dick from the girl and climbed off her. Astrid's body went slack, not able to make any more noise. She just stayed there, slumped in her pillory. She was just raped by a dragon. Used by a beast.

Toothless walked over to Astrid's face. The girl didn't look at him, her eyes downcast.

 _ **Don't give up yet, young one, we aren't finished yet.**_ Toothless climbed over the pillory again, this time his semi-hard dragon cock, covered in blood, cum and her other juices, poked at her face. _**You're going to clean me with that mouth of yours.**_

The fight had already been fucked out of Astrid. Getting his cock into her mouth wasn't hard. Toothless growled had Astrid's warm mouth enveloped him. His cock slipping down Astrid's throat, Toothless began to harden to full mast again.

He was at it again shortly. Toothless cock pumping into Astrid's mouth and down her throat. He enjoyed the gagging and choking coming from below him. It meant she was working hard. Toothless' recently emptied balls slapped her chin, quickly filling once again with thick, creamy cum.

 _ **Don't worry, little one, I'll take care of you from now.**_ Toothless fucked Astrid's face harder, his head turned towards the sky in bliss. _**In fact, here's your first meal.**_ Face-fucking Astrid with his entire length, her drool and down his balls. Astrid's eyes rolled back into her skull, struggling to retain consciousness. Toothless roared into the night sky as he pushed his full length down Astrid's warm and wet mouth. He released himself into Astrid for the second time that night. Feeding Astrid several large spurts of cum.

He stayed in Astrid's mouth until he was sure she swallowed everything, and his cock began to soften. Finally, Toothless pulled out. _**Very good, girl. The Vikings chose a worthy girl to be my fuck-slave.**_

Astrid coughed and looked up at him. Eyes red and face stained with tears. "Please, kill me."

Toothless easily destroyed the pillory that held Astrid captive and threw her onto her back. Using his claw again, he tore Astrid's shirt and breast binding. Her large, firm breasts greeted the dragon with perky nipples and a jiggle. He licked a tit and watched it jiggle. _**I like these.**_

Toothless again climbed atop Astrid. His long, soft cock rested between Astrid's breasts. The dragon looked down at her small, shivering form.

 _ **We are going to become very well acquainted.**_

* * *

 _ **Leave a review and perhaps a suggestion for another storyline!**_

 _ **Till next time, my lovely, fucking degenerates!**_


	6. chapter 2 - (Sacrifice)

**_Hi. New chapter. Shits still fucked up. Enjoy._**

How To Mate Your Viking

"Sacrifice"

Chapter 2

The cave walls were cold and wet, hurting Astrid's feet as she ran through the dark tunnels.

She could here them coming for her. Heavy footsteps and deep, guttural growls. The Nightfury had taken her back to its nest and now she was being hunted. But not as food.

It was almost completely dark in the cave, but lava deep beneath her shown light through the cracks in the walls. Astrid didn't understand how it could be so cold in a literal volcano.

Turning a corner and her heart stopped in her chest. A Monstrous Nightmare was waiting for her, seeming to smile as it had outsmarted her. The dragon knew these tunnels like the back of his paw. And Astrid knew it was a he; its large, red cock and balls swung beneath him.

A scream got caught in Astrid's throat as she turned and ran back the way she came. Buy the dragon was faster.

The girl was suddenly shoved forward and face planted, scraping up her breasts and face.

The Monstrous Nightmare angled himself at her entrance.

"Please don't!" Astrid cried. The dragon roughly pushed his length into her and began having his way with her. His large cock stretched her cunt painfully.

Astrid began to cry at the immense pain the large, hot cock caused her as the beast thrusted away into her, slapping their bodies together and sending shockwaves through her skin. He had no regard for her.

After a few minutes that seemed to last forever, and with a roar, the dragon emptied himself into her. Astrid's womb couldn't contain the amount of cum the dragon pumped into her; semen escaped her and began to pool on the ground.

The Monstrous Nightmare pulled himself out of her and flipped Astrid over. Her eyes were stained with tears and breasts bruised. The dragon licked her from tits to face, leaving her top as wet as her bottom.

Finished with her, the dragon went off, disappearing around the corner.

Astrid lay there for a moment. Her emotions completely fucked. Is this how she was destined to live? As the dragons' whore?

No. This isn't going to be the life of Astrid Hofferson. It took a moment, but Astrid had found her way back to the main hub of the dragon's nest, where the queen lived in her giant hole.

Peering down into the glowing red abyss, Astrid weighed her options. A presumably quick death, or a life of getting raped by dragons. She was already defiled. Even if she were able to leave the island, no one would want her if she wasn't pure.

And so, closing her eyes, Astrid fell into the abyss. The feeling weightlessness lasted only a few fleeting moments, as she soon felt strong, scaly arms snatch her. Toothless had caught her and took her back up to his nest.

"NO!" Astrid screamed, punching and kicking the Nightfury, trying to get away. But the dragon had her naked body pinned under one claw.

 ** _Now, now. Is that anyway to thank your savior?_**

Astrid stopped squirming and looked at the beast above, afraid of what might come next.

Toothless sniffed her cunt. **_Hm, doesn't smell like me. You've been here only a few weeks and have already cheated on me?_**

Toothless growled at Astrid. However, he wasn't really mad. Sharing Astrid with the others was sure to help raise his standings with them. Though she couldn't understand him, Astrid got the message that the dragon was upset.

Toothless let her go and Astrid shuffled into the corner of his nest. Toothless looked Astrid's naked body up and down. From her pretty face and messy blond hair, to her plump round breasts. Her body was young and felt amazing to be inside of.

But she was getting skinny. She hadn't eaten anything for a while. It's also been a few days since he fucked her last. Toothless licked his lips as an idea came to him. Sitting on his hind legs, he motioned Astrid to his large testicals.

 ** _Come here and service me, whore._**

Astrid understood what he wanted, but shook her head. She shrunk deeper into her corner of the cave. This time Toothless gave a great roar that reverberated off the cave walls.

Astrid flinched, but still didn't budge. Now Toothless was mad. **_I gave you a chance to do this calmly!_**

Lunging at Astrid Toothless grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her into an opening. Astrid screamed as Toothless took her to the caves main hub, where there were several dragon's hanging out. One was a Zippleback, a Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare and a Gronckle, as well as a few Terrible Terrors. The dragons turned to look at them as Toothless tossed Astrid on to her back. Astrid landed with a thump.

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

 ** _You are here to act as my cock sleeve, nothing more._**

Toothless climbed on top of her and dragged his balls along her body, brushing them against Astrid's tits. Astrid groaned and tried to push him off, but it was impossible.

Toothless' cock began to emerge from it's sheath. He stuck the hot slimy member in-between Astrid's large fleshy breasts, rutting himself to full mast. The giant cock of the dragon stretched all the way to Astrid's face. Her head was pinned against the ground, so all she could do was close her eyes as the cock left a slimy trail against her face.

Toothless growled in need. **_Now I'll show you what your purpose is._**

The dragon angled his cock at Astrid's anus. Astrid looked him with pleading eyes. But the dragon didn't care as he started to push into her, no, _his_ hole.

First the head of Toothless' cock popped into her ass, making Astrid scream and plead for the dragon to stop. Toothless kept pushing forward, inch after excruciating inch slipped into her ass. To try and help the pain, Astrid spread her ass cheeks to try and make the cock enter her more easily. It didn't help.

Toothless grabbed ahold of one of Astrid's breasts roughly as he brought himself all the way into her, until his balls rested against her butt.

Toothless wiggled his hips slightly. **_That's right, feel all of me inside you._**

Astrid winced in pain. Toothless began a slow pace of fucking her asshole. Taking only small thrusts at first but quickly picked up the pace until he was pounding the small girl with his entire length. Taking himself out till just the head was in, then slamming himself back in again, making his large, cum filled balls slap her ass.

Astrid's cries and moans and Toothless lust filled grunts attracted the surrounding dragons to watch the show.

Toothless cock stretched Astrid's ass to the limits. With each time his dick forced its way into her, the force of the fucking sent Astrid's free breast bouncing wildly, almost painfully. But nothing could hurt more than her dry ass being raped by the dragon on top of her. Astrid's long, spread legs felt weak.

 ** _This could have been so much easier if you just listened the first time, slave._**

The male dragons watching Toothless fuck his slave began to get hard themselves. Some went off to fuck their mate, but others stayed in hopes of getting a turn with the human girl.

A small curious Terror approach the pair, a large foot long cock and a pair of testicals swung beneath him, neither were as big as Toothless'. The Terrible Terrors dick to body ratio was the greatest in the animal world.

 ** _Can I take her mouth, Toothless?_**

The Terror asked. Toothless looked up from Astrid, but didn't let up his fucking. In fact he started to pound harder. After mulling it over for a second, the dragon gave the okay.

Elated, the Terror climbed on Astrid's face. As soon as she was made aware of his presence, Astrid's hands went from trying to spread her cheeks for Toothless, to try and swat the Terror off her. But anytime Astrid came close to the Terror, the dragon would bite her hands. And when she cried out at the pain, the dragon slipped his cock into her mouth. Pushing his length down her moist throat until his balls rested on her face.

To help the smaller dragon out, Toothless pinned Astrid's hands to the floor to keep her from swatting at him.

Both dragons went at it. Toothless pounding his cock into Astrid's warm ass and the Terror fucking her wet throat, making her choke and gag. The dragon's watching were getting increasingly horny.

Toothless pinned Astrid's arms against her sides and picked both her and the Terror up. Toothless was now standing straight up on his hind legs, ramming Astrid down his rod and rutting up into her at the same time. The Terror latched himself tightly onto Astrid's head and kept a fast pace of fucking her mouth.

Astrid had lost conciseness due to the lack of oxygen a while ago, thanks to the Terror. Her lifeless body was now simply a plaything for Toothless. And play with her he did, slamming her onto his cock with insane force. Toothless' tongue hung out the side of his mouth as he fucked Astrid, her young tits bounced in a rhythmic pattern.

The Terror had reached his limit, his cock was ready to erupt. Slamming deep into Astrid throat, his balls shot a hot creamy load into Astrid.

 ** _Hhnngg._**

After several steamy spurts, the Terror was finished with her. Pulling his shrinking cock from the girl, the dragon flew off. Astrid's head slumped lifelessly to the side, a bit of cum leaked from her lips.

Toothless was beginning to come to his end as well. Falling on to his back, he hugged Astrid's body close and fucked her ass faster still. The feeling of Astrid's boobs rubbing against his underside pushed him over the edge. And with a mighty roar, he emptied himself inside Astrid's asshole.

Breathing heavily, Toothless pulled himself from Astrid. Her gaping asshole making a popping sound as his cock left her.

Plopping her on the ground, Astrid coughed and began regaining consciousness slowly. The other dragons, still rock hard, looked at Toothless.

 ** _Have her back and alive at my nest once you are done with her._**

Toothless said and then walked away towards his nest.

Reality had just returned to poor Astrid to only see a plethora of horny beasts crawling towards her, ready to have their way with her bruised and broken body.

Trying to scooch backwards away from the dragons, Astrid accidentally backed up into a Zippleback. Turning to look at the dragon, she saw that the doubled-headed dragon also had two cocks ready for pleasure.

Astrid couldn't even manage a scream of fear. But when the Zippleback pinned her down and pushed his cocks into both her ass and pussy, another scream of pain filled the caves of the dragons' home.

 ** _I'mma need more suggestions. Leave your fucked up ideas in thr comments!_**


	7. Chapter 3 - (Sacrifice)

_**I'm back again! I've gotten a few good ideas from you guys, so I'll start knocking some of those out.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

How To Mate Your Viking

"Sacrifice"

Chapter 3

The Zippleback had Astrid by the waist, slamming their hips together wildly. His two cocks punished her holes as they pounded her asshole and pussy. They stretched her, but Astrid's body was still lose from Toothless, so it didn't hurt as much. However, as she lay surrounded by a multitude of dragon's waiting to rape her, and with one fucking her already, Astrid wished she hadn't woken up.

 _ **Come on already, you're hogging her!**_ The Nadder said. The Gronckle growled in agreement. The Zippleback started to breath heavier, working his cocks into the small, limp girl harder. Astrid had given up. She did nothing but whimper as the dragons fucked her.

 _ **Almost… there.**_ The Zippleback said. His balls slapping Astrid's thighs, the dragon fucked into her a few more times before pressing deep into her, releasing his seed deep into her womb. He filled Astrid up so much, that when he pulled himself from her, cum spewed from her ass and cunt.

Astrid collapsed on to the cold cavern floor.

 _ **Damn, Toothless got a good little toy.**_ The Zippleback said.

 _ **I'll be the judge of that.**_ The Gronckle said as he approached Astrid's body. She didn't even acknowledge the dragon as he mounted her. The Gronckle didn't even attempt to pull her up off the ground to fuck her. He just laid down on top of her, almost crushing her.

The Gronckle's cock wasn't as long as Toothless', but it was much thicker. She winced as the dragon pushed into her wet slit, quickly starting a fast rhythm of humping his cock into her.

 _ **Fuck. She's so warm.**_ The Gronckle said, making gross grunts, snorts and huffing loudly as he fucked away. The weight and force of the Gronckle's fucking scooched Astrid against the rocky ground, making her wince in pain as her breasts got cut and scratched.

 _ **Oh, fuck me.**_ The Gronckle groaned, bucking into Astrid harder. The dragons around them hoot and hollered at the rape they were watching. Hurrying the Gronckle to finish in her already.

 _ **Fine! Gods.**_ And fucking her slit a few more times, the Gronckle emptied himself inside her. He seemed to cum for a straight minute before pulling out of her, with semen shooting from her cunt.

With both the Gronckle and the Zippleback having finished inside her, Astrid's stomach was starting to swell with all the beast spunk in her.

Astrid felt dirty than she ever had before, lying in the middle of group of horny monsters having their way with her body.

She started to try and crawl away. She didn't know to where, but her body just wanted to get away.

But they weren't finished with her yet.

A Monstrous Nightmare laid down on his back, his large red cock sticking hi in the air. _**Hey, Spiky, come throw that fuck hole onto my cock for me.**_

The dragon he was talking to was a Nadder. And he gladly obliged. Pressing a heavy foot onto Astrid's back, the Nadder angled his cock at her ass. Astrid braced herself as the Nadder forced his entire length into with one quick, painful thrust.

"Fuck!"

 _ **I'm surprised how tight you still are.**_ The Nadder thrusted into her a few times to make sure his cock was as far in her as possible. The Nadder, not having arms to pick her up with, raised his hips, using his cock to lift Astrid completely off the ground. He shook his hips and laughed at Astrid swaying back and forth, impaled on his cock. Her tits swaying back and forth made the Nightmares cock twitch in want.

 _ **Come on, fucker! Bring her here!**_ The Nightmare growled.

 _ **Alright!**_ Taking a few steps over to the laying dragon, the Nightmare angled his cock at Astrid's other hole, and the Nadder pressed her down on to it.

With both cocks in their homes, the two dragons began going at. Fucking her cunt and ass without remorse. When the Nadder pulled out of her ass, the Nightmare pushed in.

As the dragons used Astrid, her breathing picked up, moaning and groaning with every thrust of one of the dragons. Her hand moved to her stomach and she could feel the Nightmare's cock ramming into her.

Astrid was done crying. Her ass and cunt had been used so much by Toothless and the other dragons, that it was no longer just unbearable pain. It still hurt to be sure, but she could at least deal with the pain better now.

And as the two dragons fucked her holes, the sudden realization set in that she was only fucking the horde of dragons because she disobeyed the Nightfury. Perhaps if she took care of him, he'd take care of her. It would still be a terrible life, but it would be better than getting raped randomly throughout the days.

The dragons inside her started breathing heavily and their paces picked up. Astrid knew they were close and braced herself again for more cum.

Sure enough, the two dragons pushed their whole length into her and poured their dragon cum into her. Spurt after spurt of hot semen painted the walls of Astrid's ass and pussy.

Finally done with her, the dragons pulled out and Astrid flopped to the ground, panting hard. Cum from her ass and cunt pulled on the ground around her. The dragons, finally done with her, left her there alone

Astrid's hand moved to her breast. To her surprise, milk shot from her tits when she squeezed. All the dragon spunk must have been fucking with her hormones.

After catching her breath, Astrid stood on shaky legs. Cum ran down her legs and milk leaked from her nipples. Slowly, she made her way back to the Nightfury's nest, no, her master's nest.

When she got to the doorway, Toothless perked his head up.

 _ **That took a while.**_ The dragon said. Astrid knew her place with the dragons now. Walking up to Toothless, the girl offered her leaky breasts.

"Thirsty, master?" Astrid asked.

 _ **Finally learned?**_ Toothless took a tit into her mouth and sucked the milk from her tits. Astrid moaned softly as Toothless ran his tongue over her nipples and fleshy breast.

After finishing his drink, Toothless opened his wing and offered Astrid a warm place to sleep. But when she went to lay with him, he shoved her face towards his bottom.

Astrid obliged with a solemn smile.

"Of course, master," Astrid said.

With Astrid in her spot, the two were in a 69 position and Toothless closed his wing around her, enveloping her in warmth.

The dragons cock began to grow again.

 _ **You were kind enough to let me drink from your tit. I shall let you feed from my cock.**_

Of course, Astrid knew what Toothless wanted. Taking the soft dragon cock into her mouth, she began to suck and run her tongue around the dragon's head. Toothless' cock hardened to full mast inside Astrid's mouth.

And with her completely hidden from the outside world underneath his wing, Toothless began face fucking his toy. Bucking his entire dick down her throat, Toothless could hear Astrid choking and working hard for her meal. Which was in the large dragon testicals smacking her face.

 _ **Good, girl. Good, girl.**_ The dragon whined as he emptied his balls and shot his thick, sticky load down Astrid's throat.

Toothless quickly fell asleep after that, with Astrid licking his softening cock clean, before snuggling her face into her master's balls and falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


	8. Chapter 1 - (Control)

**Been a while. Happy fucking!**

How To Mate Your Viking

"Control"

Chapter 1

Toothless watched as Astrid walked around Hiccups room, looking at his scattered notes while cleaning up the place. The boy laid unconscious in his bed, as the two had just defeated the Red Death, Queen of Dragons.

The dragon's eyes would linger on her thin waist and plump breasts. When she would lean over to pick something up, Toothless would stare at her round ass as her skirt parted ways. The beast would find himself licking his lips.

He wanted her. Oh how he wanted her. To tear away her clothes and use her tiny body to please his cock. To feel it run over and in her warm body.

So why not.

It was apparent that the residents of this place never really liked Hiccup, they were only now warming up to him. Perhaps he should teach some of them a lesson of

what happens when you miss treat his rider.

Tapping into his dark magic, Toothless began to grumble and moan, putting a spell on Astrid. He could tell it was working when she started acting up. Bringing her hand to her head and stumbling, as well as letting a curse slip her tongue. And when she stopped shaking her head and stood up straight and still, Toothless knew he had her. A devilish grin creeped onto the dragon's face as Astrid started walking down and out of Hiccups house.

Toothless followed.

The dragon followed her out into the brisk evening air and into the woods. The two wandered for about an hour or two in an ever thickening forest. Toothless wanted to make sure they were far from the village.

They found themselves in a small clearing at the base of a cliff. A thick tree line that closed around a large stone wall. This was a perfect spot for what Toothless had planned. And a good thing too, as Astrid was starting to come through, the dragon's spell finally wearing off.

Toothless had her pinned up against the cliff wall just as Astrid had her conciseness back. The dragon nuzzled her breasts and nipped them.

Astrid, in shock, tried to push the dragon back.

"Stop, Toothless! Where are we?" Astrid tried to squirm her way out from between Toothless and the cliff side.

The dragon didn't acknowledge her and kept playing with her tits through her shirt. Licking and nipping her mounds, the dragon's saliva had drenched her shirt.

Astrid growled in anger. "Toothless! Off, now!"

Toothless didn't make a sound and kept her pinned. He did, however, turn his attention towards her crotch. Dipping his head under Astrid's skirt, he shoved his snout into her pussy, making Astrid shriek in response. She yelled out and pounded the dragon's head. They felt like mere raindrops for the hulking mass of muscle that was Toothless.

Licking her cunt through her trousers left it just like the girls tits. Soaked in saliva.

Astrid was nearing tears. "Get off me now, and I won't tell anyone at the village!" She was screaming now.

Toothless backed off from her cunt and looked her in the eyes. His calm green orbs and her wet blue eyes locked for a moment.

And as soon as that moment ended, Toothless quickly and skillfully used one of his claws to tear both Astrid's shirt and breast binding in half, exposing the girls firm breasts to the cold air.

Astrid screamed and tried to cover herself, but Toothless got to them first, licking and nipping her tits. Astrid cried out again for help as she punched and pushed Toothless, but the dragon was to strong, and they were to far away.

Toothless took a whole tit into his mouth. He sucked it hard while he ran his tongue over her nipple. He felt her nipple harden on his tongue. And with her hardening nipple, Toothless felt himself start to harden as well. His cock slowly growing from his sheath.

To show the girl what she'd be servicing for the next few hours, Toothless propped himself on the cliff side. Astrid screeched as Toothless' massive cock was now nearly pressed up against her. The dragon's cock was already at least 8 inches, buy it was still growing.

Toothless looked down at Astrid as she tried to back as far away from his monstrous cock as she could. She stared in horror as at grew to be longer than a foot. But Toothless thought she needed a closer look. Keeping a close eye on her, the dragon pressed his member against her and started thrusting his cock between her tits. She turned her head and pressed her mouth shut. Toothless picked up his pace of humping her body, coating the teen in his slimy precum.

Having enough of this, Astrid tried one last thing. Balling her fist, she punched Toothless' cock as hard as she could. The dragon roared out in pain. Astrid flinched and looked up to a furious looking Toothless.

He grabbed her by the remnants of her shirt and threw her. The rest of her shirt tore off, ruining the momentum and making her land only a few feet from the dragon.

Astrid hit the ground hard, grunting at the impact. She was now completely topless. She quickly tried to get up to run into the forest, but Toothless was already on her. Astrid squirmed with all she had, but the dragon forced her on to her back.

Grabbing the hem of her Astrid's skirt and pants, Toothless ripped them off with a fierce growl. Astrid cried in fear, desperately begging and kicking the dragon.

Toothless grabbed one of her legs and pulled her ass in the air and closer to him. He angled his cock at her never before fucked cunt.

"No! Please no!" Astrid pleaded. For a moment, time froze as the two stared at each other. Astrid, completely naked and bare chested, and Toothless, his dragon cock posed to penetrate her tiny pussy.

Toothless snorted and pushed his entire length into Astrid in one swoop, bursting through her hymen. A blood curdling scream escaped Astrid's lips.

Toothless stayed fully immersed in her until she quieted down, enjoying the moistness of her pussy as it wrapped tightly around his cock.

When Astrid calmed down, toothless began drawing his cock out. As soon as he began moving Astrid began crying and begging again. Toothless knew she must be feeling imense pain. But that didn't matter to him, and he pushed himself back into her. Soon he built up a steady pace of fucking her.

Slowly he picked up his pace. Toothless could feel his heavy balls slapping Astrid's ass as he fucked into her cunt.

"Agh!" Astrid winced in pain and grabbed Toothless' arms. The dragon still had one of her legs and her back was bent in an uncomfortable position, with her ass suspended in the air. Toothless was fucking down into her and she could see her stomach buldge every time he pushed his entire length into her. With her free leg, Astrid still tried to get him off her, but it was impossible.

Toothless roared as he fucked her cunt. He could hear Astrid crying and moaning beneath him. Her tits bounced around wildly as the dragon fucked her hard. Toothless seized one and gripped it tight, enjoying the feeling of her tit deforming to fill his entire paw.

"Fuck!" Astrid cursed.

Toothless picked up his pace again, really getting into now. He fucked her faster than any human possibly could. His balls were slapping Astrid's ass so hard they began leaving bruises. He raped her like that until the sun finally went down. Finally, Toothless felt his end coming.

With a few more pumps into her, Toothless slammed himself as far into her as he could possibly go and released his cum, giving a great roar into the night. He fired string after string of thick, hot cum into Astrid. He came for a whole 3 minutes, releasing everything he had into her. Astrid's small womb couldn't hold it all, and most of it leaked out of her from around Toothless cock. For the last few spurts, Toothless drew his cock from Astrid plopped her back onto the ground. Standing on his hind legs, the dragon shot his last few loads onto Astrid's tits.

Finally finished, Toothless' cock began to shrink. The dragon looked down on Astrid with his dragon smile, proud of his work. Astrid, tired, in pain and covered in cum, looked up at Toothless. Her eyes told him her spirit was broken.

Suddenly, Toothless' cock began to twitch, and he slowly started growing back to full mast. Astrid gasped at Toothless hardening again. It seemed like the dragon didn't take long to ready up for round two.

Toothless' eyes narrowed and that devilish grin returned. Despite all the pain she was, Astrid managed to crawl onto her feet and slowly run into the forest.

Toothless growled. The hunt was on. He bounded after her with his 19 inch monster cock swinging beneath him, ready to fill more of her holes.

XXX

Astrid stumbled through the forest. She had no clue where she was or how she ended up here. One moment she was in Hiccup's room, the next she was in the forest with Toothless. It was like waking up from a nice dream into a nightmare.

The sky had grown dark and the night was freezing. She had real way of keeping warm, and the thought of dying out there in the cold might very well become a reality.

Hugging her hands to her chest, Astrid continued wandering aimlessly through the woods, hoping she'd stumble upon the village. She refrained from calling out for help, as she knew Toothless was looking for her.

She knew the dragon probably already knew where she was. She didn't have the tools to properly survive out in the wild by herself, and the dragon was a great hunter.

Her pussy had blood and dragon cum running down her legs. The thought of what else Toothless would do to her made her shudder as she slowly traversed the thick forest.

After what seemed to be an hour, Astrid collapsed from exhaustion. The rape from Toothless made it hard to walk as well as seep most of her energy. And there she lay, cold and naked on the forest ground, shivering hard and curled into a fetal position.

Toothless had been watching the whole time. He could've taken her again long ago, but he wanted to get himself back to one-hundred percent. And now the Astrid had seemingly accepted her fate, Toothless crept down from the tree he was perched in. His dick still at full mast.

Astrid hadn't noticed him yet and laid still, clutching her knees to her chest. The dragon could tell she was extremely cold, so he thought he'd warm her up.

Slowly, he crept over her. Just when Astrid noticed him, the dragon laid down on top of her, using his body mass

to keep her in place.

Astrid cried and begged the dragon not to fuck her as Toothless draped his wings over her small, slender frame.

The dragon growled as he rutted his cock in-between her thick ass cheeks. Her rigorous workout routine kept her body in peak shape, and Toothless was going to enjoy all of it.

Astrid couldn't even squirm as Toothless' weight kept her in place. And when the dragon's thick head started prodding her asshole, she gritted her teeth and prepared herself.

Slower than he entered her pussy, but not slow enough, Toothless pushed his dick into her ass. Spreading her cheeks around his shaft as he began fucking her asshole.

Astrid groaned in quick pants as the dragon humped her. The pain in her ass was almost unbearable. She could hear Toothless whining above her, working hard as his paced picked up.

Again, Toothless held Astrid in that position as he had his way with her. His speed and ferocity in which he raped her ass picked up greatly, shoving his entire length in and out of her.

He had his paws on the top of her head, keeping her from shifting to much as he shoved himself inside her, stuffing her teen ass with his dragon-hood.

Astrid didn't know how long Toothless had been inside her. The pain from her torn ass was making it difficult to stay awake. She could hear the gutteral and animalistic snorts and huffs of Toothless as he laid on top of her, fucking his dick in and out of her.

Toothless growled as Astrid's ass began to finally loosen, his precum and her blood acting as lubricant. The dragon kicked into hi-gear again, fucking Astrid faster than she'd ever be fucked again. Well, unless he gets bored again. Ramming his cock into her, slamming their hips together.

And all of this was happening away from the world, with Astrid completely hidden under Toothless' wings.

The dragons rimmed cock pounded her ass hard, his movements becoming sporadic. Toothless was nearing his end for the second time that night. With a few more ruts into Astrid's ass, the dragon pushed himself as deep into her as he could go. His balls rested snug against Astrid's ass as they again pumped the girl full of potent dragon cum.

Finally pulling out of the girl, Toothless cum pooled around her.

Climbing off Astrid, Toothless admired the quivering frame of the girl.

Shakily, Astrid turned to look at the dragon. Whatever was still alive in her left when she saw that, somehow, the dragon's cock was still rigid, ready to go another round.

Grabbing Astrid's leg, Toothless stood on his hind legs dangling Astrid by her leg. His cock slapped her in the face. Growling, Toothless forced his cock into his fuck toy's mouth. Easing Astrid down onto his member, she choked and gagged as the beasts cock pressed down into her throat.

Toothless whined as Astrid's moist mouth and throat wrapped around his thick cock, his rigged cock rubbing the walls of her neck.

Astrid struggled to breath as the cock was forced into her. She tried to push herself off the cock by pushing on Toothless' legs, but it was no use as the dragon forced his cock into her until her face was buried in his balls.

Toothless fucked his cum and shit covered cock into the young girl. Bringing Astrid up off his cock to let her gasp for a quick breath before slamming her back down onto his dick, burying her face into his heavy balls.

Toothless fucked her third and final hole hard. This would be the end of their fuck fest for tonight and he wanted it to be a good one.

Toothless panted hard, his rimmed cock expanding Astrids throat to the extreme. He never fully recovered from her ass and was nearing his limit faster then he wanted, but he knew this wouldn't be the only night he'd spend inside Astrid.

Falling back onto all fours, Toothless slammed Astrid onto her stomach hard. He humped his waist violently as Astrid coughed and choked.

Roaring, Toothless fucked into her mouth balls deep and gave the girl the rest of his seed.

Astrid didn't have a choice but to swallow. The dragons cum was thick like cream and salty. It stuck to the walls of her throat.

When Toothless pulled out of her, Astrid coughed up ropes of cum she couldn't keep down.

Somehow still awake, Astrid laid shivering and crying. She'd just been used as a toy and there wasn't anything keeping the dragon from using her again when he got horny.

Toothless was spent for the night, though his dick was still hard. It wasn't at full mast, but it would be a little before he was completely soft.

The night air felt cold on his cock, but the dragon knew how to take care of that. Cuddling up with Astrid, Toothless pulled her close and shoved his cock back inside her anus.

Astrid moaned.

There the two would sleep. Astrid kept warm be Toothless, and Toothless cock kept warm by the insides of Astrid.

The beast he would have to erase Astrids mind before they went back to the village, but he didn't mind. The chase was his favorite part.

 **Leave a review!**

 **I think I'm going to revisit the arc that started it all next chapter and add onto that. We'll see.**


End file.
